Marvel Presents: Katniss Everdeen
by AJ - Prince of Fiction
Summary: The time has come when the nine realms align once more, but something strange has happened and for a fleeting moment, the worlds opened up in none other than Panem... Rest of summary in Chapter 1
1. Chapter 1 - The Beginning

Chapter One – The Beginning

It was three days since Katniss starting feeling alive—or so she said. Katniss had been living on in depressed, lying that she's alright, but she wasn't… she had gotten worse. Just when Katniss started to feel like she could move on, live on loving Peeta and having a family, something sort of just snapped. She pretended to be fine around most, but Peeta, Gale, and her mother started taking notice. Katniss just sat around most days, waiting for things to happen. Things had gotten boring after Snow died and she killed President Coin, and with Prim gone, life just seemed pointless. Katniss barely got up each day, and found it hard to fall asleep each night. Without Prim, Buttercup did warm up to Katniss, and tried to keep her company and cheer her up, but even his silly squashed face did nothing to brighten Katniss's mood. Pretty soon, Katniss fell into the same vacant mode her mother was in when Katniss and Prim's father died…

Katniss sat in her room, on her bed, Buttercup lying beside her. Buttercup looked up and meowed at her, but Katniss continued to stare at the wall.

 _All my fault._ She thought to herself, _It's my fault._

"Katniss?" her mother asked, coming into the room. Katniss barely glanced at her.

"Katniss, you have to move on." Her mother said, but in her eyes, it was obvious she hadn't either.

"How can I Mom?..." Katniss sighed sadly, "How can I move on from Prim's death if it was my fault?"

Her mother sat down beside Katniss and put her arms around her, "It is not your fault Katniss. It was Prim's id—"

Katniss cut her mother off, "No mom. Don't start saying Prim made her own choices! She would have never gotten into that mess if it weren't for me!" Katniss broke from her mother's embrace and stood up quickly, "I need some air." She said flatly.

Once outside, Katniss couldn't decide whether to sit, or stand. _No_ , she decided; she felt like walking.

She believed her life was useless, that she had no use in the world anymore. Her life seemed bleak and grey then. Katniss started having terrible thoughts, suicidal ones at that. She felt she has no purpose in life. How wrong she was…

Gale called out to Katniss as she headed back inside and up the stairs, but she ignored him, her mind bent on a mission; to jump. Before she headed all the way up, Katniss grabbed her bow and quiver full of arrows, and her father's jacket; she wanted to die with the few items that actually brought several good memories.

Katniss now stood on the edge of the roof, staring out at the skyline, the wind billowing through her father's jacket. She knew what she was going to do, and nothing was going to stop her.

Gale and Peeta came bursting out onto the roof, "Katniss!" Gale shouted.

"Katniss stop!" Peeta echoed.

She didn't even look back at them.

She jumped.

"NO!" Gale and Peeta shouted simultaneously.

Katniss fell through the air, her clothes flowing out behind her like a cape. Gale and Peeta ran to the edge and watched in horror as she fell. She was ready for the end, and they all expected it to come. But it didn't.

Just before Katniss hit the ground, a strange portal opened and she fell through. Her eyes shot open and was amazed—and disappointed—to find herself falling through a vortex.

Gale and Peeta were left on the roof, worried and confused. They knew the Katniss they loved was already disappearing on the inside, but now, she had completely disappeared. No explanation.

Things swirled around Katniss in the Vortex and she had to hold tightly onto her bow and quiver to keep them from floating away. Then, she stopped moving. Katniss was now standing on a set of bright red stairs made of glass, leading to nowhere. Then came the noise and lights. Cars, people, actual working billboards… _What is this place?_ she wondered.

Other people standing on the stairs stared at her, wondering how she had just popped out of thin air like she had. Before anyone else could stare or start asking questions, Katniss leapt over the rail of the stairs and started running. As she ran, she stared up at the buildings, and suddenly, it all felt familiar. This place, it was a city that existed before the supposed apocalypse that destroyed the continent creating Panem. From what Katniss remembered, this city was where District 13 now lies, but how was it possible that she's in a city that didn't exist in her lifetime? This was a question roaring through Katniss's mind, pushing all other thoughts—like death—aside.

Eventually, people quit stopping and gawking at Katniss, one saying to his friend in undertone, " _She must work with Hawkeye._ " Whatever that meant.

Katniss stepped out into traffic, not knowing the cars wouldn't stop for her. A bright yellow taxi honked at her and by instinct, Katniss whipped out her bow and aimed an arrow at the driver. The driver quickly raised his arms in surrender, bewildered by the fact someone was aiming an _arrow_ at him.

"Sorry, lady!" he shouted. Katniss slowly lowered her bow and continued walking. After seeing her pull her bow on the one driver, all other traffic slowed before Katniss walked in front of them, not wanting an arrow through their heads.

Katniss was still dumbfounded by the extreme brightness that the millions of large billboards shined on the city. Even the Capitol back home wasn't this bright, not to mention Katniss had never even seen advertisements like this in person in her entire life! The only way she knew about them were from the history books she read and the old videos she had watched when she was younger. Finally, after one screen boasted on particularly annoying ad, she decided they all irritated her, and she shot some of her arrows into four of the much larger ones, bringing the glare down a few notches. Crowds screamed as glass rained down upon them along with sparks flying everywhere. A man staring at Katniss pulled out some small piece of technology and started tapping on it.

 _Is that a cellphone?_ she thought, _those haven't existed in centuries!_

The man started talking frantically into the phone and Katniss caught him say the words _armed_ and _crazy_. Before the man even put down the phone, sirens and red and blue flashing lights stung the air. She had never encountered police from the 21st century before, but instinct told her the lights and sirens were not a good thing. In an instant, she sprinted down the street, guessing that the authorities were probably after her. She was making great progress distance-wise,…that is, until she felt something grab her bow, her quiver, and milliseconds later, her center. Katniss flew backwards into the air, being pulled by the center of her back.

Katniss was now standing on the top of a rather large screen, the streets far below her.

"Hey, lady, what's up with shooting out the billboards? They're kinda iconic here in Times Square." said a voice from beside her. She turned quickly to her left to see an odd red mask staring back at her. "And what's up with the bow and arrows? You one of Hawkeye's sidekicks or something?" the person asked, holding up her possessions.

Katniss glared at the person—a man? A boy? "Who are you, and what on earth are you wearing?" she growled.

"Just your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man here, and I might ask the same of you. I mean, who taught you how to dress?!"

"I don't have time for this." She snarled, attempting to elbow _Spider-Man_ in the jaw.

"Whoa whoa whoa. What's your problem?"

She glowered at him, "Well for one, I didn't die twenty minutes ago as I had hoped, and two, I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHERE I AM! I barely even know what century I'm in, and whatever one it is, I don't remember EVER reading about costumed freaks like you—" her voice muffled as he shot something at her and sealed her mouth. Whatever it was reminded Katniss of spider webs.

"That's better." He said calmly, "Now what do you mean by not knowing where you are? You're in New York, the Big Apple, the Crème de la crème of America! Now I don't know what you meant by not knowing what century you're in, but you must not be from anywhere around here because us costumed heroes—not freaks—are everywhere! We're the ones who keep the world from burning itself to the ground." He paused, "Wait, did you say something about wanting to die?"

Katniss ripped off the web-like substance, leaving her face raw, "Yes you immature idiot, I leapt off a building half an hour ago trying to escape the pain I brought on myself. And do you know what happened?! I fell through a freaking portal and ended up here!" she ripped her bow and quiver out of his hands and took off, running across the descending billboards.

"Hey! Lady! Wait up!" Spider-Man shouted from behind her, but Katniss didn't stop, and instead shot an arrow back at him, grazing the edge of his shoulder. She felt another web strike her back, but before he pulled her too far, Katniss used one of her arrows to slice it from her shirt. It left a hole in her shirt, but Katniss didn't care and her father's jacket easily hid it.

"You're insane, you know that, right?!" Spider-Man shouted, quickly gaining on her.

When she reached the ground, Katniss zigged and zagged through the crowds, and slowly, Spider-Man started falling behind. Just for extra safety, she jumped into the back of a cab, faintly remembering that the bright yellow cars where a means of transport back in their day. The female cab driver was slightly startled when Katniss slid into the backseat, but only asked, "Where to, hun?"

Katniss blinked, "Uh, as far away from here as possible."

The cabbie looked back at Katniss, a puzzled look on her face, "Any particular direction? North, south, etc.?"

"Uhhhh, east I guess…" Katniss replied, anxiously shrugging.

"Will do. Just tell me when we've gone far enough and I'll stop."

The cabbie drove seven blocks before Katniss said, "Here's fine." The cabbie stopped, and looked back at Katniss, expecting her to pay up, but before she could say anything, Katniss slid out of the car and took off sprinting.

"Hey! Get back here with my money kid!" the cabbie yelled, shaking her fist madly, but her voice was lost in the noises of the city.

 _Okay, first things first._ Katniss told herself, _Find out what year I'm in, and then find a map._

She looked up at the buildings surrounding her, entranced by their size. Ahead of her, she saw a massive group of people fighting over things in a store. The first thing that came to mind when she saw that was the bloodbath that always broke out at the cornucopia during the Hunger Games. An image of Rue suddenly flashed up in her mind and she choked back a sob. _No!_ she yelled in her mind, _No more nightmares!_ Katniss hadn't had nightmares about the Hunger Games in ages, and she did not want them to start again. It was bad enough having nightmares about Prim. She turned to head in the other direction, but quickly saw Spider-Man swinging down the street, scouting for her, so she ran down a dark alleyway instead. She watched as he swung by, completely oblivious of her standing in the shadows. As soon as he passed, Katniss ran down the street in the opposite direction Spider-Man was headed. She grabbed the shoulder of the next person she passed, "Excuse me, where could I find a map? I'm—I'm kind of new here."

The man raised his eyebrow and brushed her off, muttering something about using her phone. Katniss sighed and put a hand to her forehead, " _How on earth am I going to navigate this place?_ " she muttered to herself. Suddenly a young man put his hand on her shoulder and said, "Sorry, I couldn't help but overhear… If you're lost, I have a couple of maps in my backpack. I kind of… _collect_ them."

"I uh, thank you." She said.

The man took off his backpack and started digging around in it, "Ah, here you are… New York. And do worry, it's completely up to date, just bought it last week." He said, standing up and handing a map to Katniss.

Katniss sighed, relieved, and accepted the man's offer, "You have no idea how grateful I am right now."

"No problem." The man said, slinging the bag back over his shoulders, "I can always buy another." The man headed off, leaving Katniss to smile down at the paper. She unfolded it and scanned it, looking for somewhere to go. She didn't know where to go or have a reason for going anywhere, she just wanted to get away from this particular area and most of all, that _Spider-Man_.

Katniss chose a spot on the map, and now knowing which direction to walk in, she set off into the large city before her, wishing she was back at home with her mom, Gale, Peeta… Especially Peeta. Katniss walked past many of New York's iconic areas, and although the historic architecture intrigued her, she didn't pause to look at or explore them. She was a girl on a mission, even if she didn't know what that mission was. After she had a rather unpleasant moment a quite unhappy cashier, it wasn't long before Katniss started to realize she needed to have money to attain things in this century. She of course had no idea how on earth she was going to get any, but she knew she wasn't going to be able to buy anything until she did. Just as she was thinking this, she noticed a black leather wallet laying on the sidewalk—the crowds around her completely oblivious to it. She reached down to examine it and its contents, but just before she laid a finger on it, it jerked away by about three feet. She walked towards it, but Katniss knew this trick and wasn't going to fall for it in the slightest. Instead, she was looking for the string attached to it, and when she did, she followed it to see who was dumb enough to try to pull this trick. It didn't take long to find the alleyway, but who she met in that alleyway surprised her; sitting perched up on a fire escape, was yet another red-suited man.

"Not another one of you…" she muttered.

"Another one of who?" the man asked, looking down and noticing her.

"Why are there so many of you costumed freaks hanging around?! And what's with the red?!"

"Calm down sistah. For one, I'm not in a costume, these are my cloths, and secondly, what's wrong with the red?"

Katniss rolled her eyes, "Why the heck were you trying to pull that stupid wallet prank?"

"I'm bum-fishing, can't you tell? And of course, you seemed like the perfect catch for today."

"Are you calling me a bum, asshole?!" she growled

The man laughed with a little _tee-hee_ and muttered something about assholes, then said, "Kid, you look like a f*cking hobo in that outfit!"

She glared at him.

"I've of course heard about you."

She paused, "Wait, what?"

"Oh, I just overheard Spidey-Pants mention you to good _Old_ Captain and Tinman. Said something about a psycho archer with horrible tastes in clothing. And well, considering your appearance and choice of weapon, I'd say he was talking about you."

Anger bubbled in Katniss's stomach, "F*ck you!" she growled and shot an arrow into his stomach and then right through the man's head. But instead of falling off of his perch—or being dead for that matter—the man didn't even seem fazed.

"I like your spunk, kid. Nice aim too." He pulled out the arrow in his stomach and stared at the gore on the arrowhead, _"Ooooo! Just like Hawkeye!_ " he muttered in a high voice, before tossing it aside, "Coulda killed me! But the thing is…" he pulled the arrow out of his head, taking out a tiny bit of brain with it, "I don't die!"

Katniss was surprised by this, but considering the day she was having she went along with it, "Well, you may not die." she said, letting another arrow fly, "But you certainly talk too much!"

The man make a choking noise, and thought Katniss couldn't see his eyes through his mask, but she could tell he was looking down at the arrow that was now sticking out of his neck, "There, that oughta shut you up for a while." She smirked.

" _Well played._ " He said in a raspy sort of whisper, ripping the arrow out, " _Too bad my healing factor will take care of it in a couple of minutes._ " Even as he said it, Katniss could hear his voice already starting to return.

"How…? What the hell are you?!" she shouted.

The man jumped down from his perch, "I have many names; Merc with a mouth, Deadpool… Oh wait,… that's it!" he laughed, "As for what I am, let's just say I'm the result of a looooooot of crazy experiments!"

Katniss blinked. And in that split second, he disappeared. She whipped around, dearly hoping this freak wasn't behind her, when a mangled arm flung up in her face, " _Wanna know how I got these scars?_ " a voice whispered in her ear.

"What?!" she screamed, jumping away.

" _Whoops… Wrong franchise._ " The man—Deadpool—muttered.

"What on Earth are you babbling on about?"

He smirked, "Oh just ignore me I'm three kinds of crazy."

Katniss raised her eyebrows, "Well that's obvious."

Deadpool crosses his arms, "Hey! That's rude!"

"But you just—"

"Only _I_ can say I'm crazy. And you're not exactly in perfect mental health either, are you, _Katniss Everdeen_?"

"I'm perfectly fi— Wait, how do you know my name if no one else here knows who I am?"

He looked over his hands, as if examining his fingernails, even thought he had gloves on, "Weeeellll—"

In a blink, Katniss had an arrowhead up against Deadpool's throat, "I said, _how do you know my name_?!"

He stared out pointedly at something, "She really is crazy, isn't she?"

She paused, lowered the arrow, and looked in the direction he was looking. There was nothing there. "Who the heck are you talking to?" she said it forcefully, but for some reason, her anger was starting to fade.

"Our fans of course!"

She blinked, "W-what?"

"They do love a good fanfic, don't they?"

Katniss's forehead creased, "You are so weird."

"And you're suicidal. What's your point, Hawkette?" he laughed.

Something about Deadpool made her want to stay, but when he said that, she turned and walked away, frowning.

"Hey! Wait!" he shouted from behind her.

She glanced back, "Why would I want to stick around an insane person who keeps insulting me?" Katniss did mean it, but deep down, she actually liked how insane Deadpool was. His twisted sense of humor was like a breath of fresh air for her, like she had been trapped in a place with no oxygen her entire life and he was the breeze finally starting to make its way in.

"Sorry, big mouth, I say rude shit to everyone."

"Regardless, why do _you_ want me to not leave?"

He kind of swaggered towards her, "'cause you're different."

She raised her eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

"Don't pretend you don't know; I saw it!"

"Saw what?"

"You believed me. When I broke the fourth wall and told you, you believed me."

"Broke what?" Katniss hadn't the faintest idea what he was talking about whatsoever, but even with that in mind, Deadpool still said—

"There! You did it again! You have no idea what the fourth wall is and yet you still believe me!" he paused and stopped the incessant pacing he had been doing, "You're the first one who didn't brush it off, never giving it a second thought…Ooooo I like you!"

Katniss still didn't understand, but he was right; she did believe the endless nonsense he was spewing.

"But what does this have to do with anything?" she asked.

Suddenly, he spotted something behind her, "And here's one of the non-believers now!"

She whipped around to see Spider-man swinging right towards them. "Crap."

Deadpool extended his hand, "Come with me if you want to live." She could hear the smirk in his voice.

Katniss didn't hesitate for even one second.

"Where are we going exactly?" she asked as she ran after him.

"To the Dead-cave of course!" he joked.

"The dead-what?" she called, glancing back nervously to check Spider-Man's progress; he was gaining on them quickly.

"Never mind. Reference you'll understand later… Got any ideas on how to slow down ol' not-so-friendly neighborhood Spider-Man?"

Without a second thought, Katniss shot an arrow that cut through both weblines Spider-Man was swinging on, causing him to fall several feet before thwipping himself back upwards.

Deadpool saw what she tried to do, " _He's gonna kill me for this,_ " he muttered, _"_ but aim for those stupid web-shooters on his wrists!" he said more loudly.

Katniss glanced back again, focusing hard to see what he was talking about. With one more glance back, she stopped for a brief second, shot two arrows, and continued to run. To her delight, she heard a yell from behind them as Spider-Man fell out of the air, unable to create any more lines.

"Nice!" Deadpool shouted.

Katniss smirked, and feeling bold, she stopped running, turned around, and shouted, "Suck on that, web-head!"

She felt a hand on her shoulder, "We need to work on your taunts…" Deadpool said into her ear, "In the meantime, we gotta get out of here."

She turned towards him, and grinned, "If you say so, Deadmouth." The longer she was with him, the more joy Katniss felt and the more she started to forget about all the bad things in her past.

"That's a little better!" he said, pausing to look at her before bolting. She ran to catch up.


	2. Chapter 2 - Deadpool's World

Chapter Two – Deadpool's World

After a log of running, Deadpool finally stopped in front a kind of dingy-looking apartment complex.

"Is this where you live?" Katniss asked, looking up.

"Yeah, there something wrong with that?"

She shook her head, "Not at all, just interesting."

"Well come on then, don't just stand there like a weird house hunter" he said, opening the door.

She slowly followed him inside, puzzled, "A weird what?"

Deadpool sighed and looked back, "Apparently another thing before your time…When were you born exactly?"

Katniss paused on the 2nd floor landing, "Before I can answer that, what century are we in now?"

"21st. The year 2016 to be exact."

"Ah, well, if I really am back in time, I'll be born in around 200 years."

He let out a long, low whistle,

"You really are out of your element… But wait, if you're from the future, how do you know so little about the past? Don't you guys have history records? Or Wikipedia"

She shook her head, "I don't know what _Wikipedia_ is, but no most of it was destroyed in the wars."

"Ah, post-apocalypse…"

At last they reached the 6th floor and Deadpool led Katniss to the left.

"Why are you so curious about me?" she asked, as they strode down the hall.

"I'm always curious about visitors from other worlds. You interest me in particular because you come from The Hunger Games."

Hunger games… The words stung in Katniss's mind. She ignored it, "How do you know about those godawful games?"

"It's kinda a long, strange, weird, confusing—"

"Long story?" she asked, stopping the explanation that, knowing Deadpool and the mouth he'd shown so far, probably would have lasted a long-ass time.

"Exactly!" he laughs.

"Well, I'm not going anywhere anytime soon. Tell me."

They stopped at a door, but instead of pulling out a key to unlock it, Deadpool pulled out a small dagger instead and jammed it into the lock. He jiggled is and shook the handle until the door swung open. He laughed in strange and short giggle, " _I love my door._ " He said, sounding like a kid as he walked into the apartment.

Katniss followed, and the instant she passed through the doorway, a putrid smell hit her nose like a wall. It was an extremely strong mix of dirty socks, rotten eggs, human waste, and spoiled milk, but for whatever reason, she wasn't really bothered by the apartment's stench. Deadpool, on the other hand, seemed to like the gross state of his living space, breathing it in deeply. Dirty laundry, pizza boxes, and other trash sat in piles in a few corners, and the walls and furniture seemed to be caked with grime and possibly…blood. He strode to the center of the room, extended his arms wide, and announced, "Welcome to my humble abode! Doesn't the stench just fill your heart with warmth?" he joked.

"It's…lovely" She smirked, kicking a pair of dirty underwear aside. "So, what's this long, strange, weird, confusing, long story of yours that you're going to tell me? How do you know who I am?"

"Because you exist in this world. Well, your story does at least."

"What do you mean?"

"Give me just a f*cking second and I'll show you…" he said, looking around the mess in annoyance. "Ah!" he pulled a large, flat metal device out from under a pair of really old, ratty jeans. He plopped down on the couch and gestured for Katniss to come sit next to him. As she sat down, he opened the device and revealed the screen and keyboard inside. A laptop.

She watched as he typed quickly and clicked on a few things.

"Here we go." He said, clicking on something called _Wikipedia_.

Katniss let out a barely audible "ah" as she understood the reference Deadpool had made earlier.

Deadpool turned the screen towards her, "See, in my world, your life is a story. Here, listen: The Hunger Games is a series of three adventure novels written by the American author Suzanne Collins. The series is set in The Hunger Games universe, and follows young characters Katniss Everdeen and Peeta Mellark as they fight through a deadly battle royal and face the results of their every action. The Hunger Games universe is a dystopia set in "Panem", a country consisting of the wealthy Capitol and twelve districts in varying states of poverty. Every year, children are chosen to participate in a compulsory annual televised death match called The Hunger Games."

He let her see the screen. Katniss couldn't believe her eyes.

"S-so in this world…, I'm just a fictional character?"

"Yeah, that's why no one recognizes you. You're a just character in a book, so while everyone might know your name here, they don't know what you actually look like."

"But wait, if no one else knows what I look like, how did you know who I am, and for that matter, how did you know I came from a book?"

The cloth on his mask scrunched up; he was grinning, "You're not the only one in a book."

Katniss scrunched her eyebrows.

"This world you and I are in now? It's fiction too. Remember what I was saying about fans and the fourth wall?"

"Yeah…?"

"Well, imagine a fan of your story in this world is reading the book, when suddenly, you break out of telling your story and start talking to the reader, like you know you're in a book and can see the person reading your story."

"Huh?"

Deadpool rubbed his chin, "F*ck this is hard to explain… Okay, how about this, imagine I'm the narrator of a story… _Once upon a time, Spider-Man got angry with Deadpool for trying to wear his spider costume_ … then suddenly, a character from within the story—me for instance—starts talking _to_ the reader. _Deadpool turned to a spot in the air, looking directly at the reader. "Hello, Katniss." He said…_ Starting to get it now?"

Katniss was chewing on her lip, "Sorta."

"There's a defining line between a story and the person reading it. It's called the _fourth wall_. And I can see through it. Right now, a few people who are fans of your stories and mine, are reading what we're doing right now."

"You mean, there are people out there right now, spying on us?!" she exclaimed.

"Of course," he said, "I can sense them right now. Without them there would be no _us_. In fact, if this person— _AJ –Fiction Queen—_ hadn't started writing a fanfiction, this encounter right now wouldn't even exist."

Things were swirling around and around inside Katniss's head; this was more mindboggling than how the technology in Panem worked. "What exactly is a _fanfiction_?" she asked.

"Well, in the words of some guy on Urban Dictionary… _Fanfiction is when someone takes either the story or characters (or both) of a certain piece of work, whether it be a novel, tv show, movie, etc, and create their own story based on it. Sometimes people will take characters from one movie and put them in another, which is called a cross-over._ You and I are in a cross-over fanfiction right now."

Katniss rubbed her eyes tiredly, "This is really, reeeaaallly, confusing you know…"

"Well, _sor-ry_ that I can't make everything as clear as glass."

She stared off into space, trying to process this new information, hoping to find the thing that would make it more understandable. She still wasn't seeing it, and it was going to take some time before she would.

"Oy! Kat-Nessie! Did I turn your brains to seaweed or something?" Deadpool barked in a faux accent Katniss had never heard before.

"What did you just call me?"

"Kat-Nessie…" he sighed, "Not my best insult I'll admit…but I'm guessing you don't know what Nessie is either?"

"Um, no…" she replied, her lips pursed in thought, "Question though; if we're all in a story, and no one else is aware of the readers watching us, how the heck do _you_ know about them? What's so special about you?"

He shrugged, "Dunno actually… Just a trait Rob and Fabian decided to give me, I guess."

She didn't bother asking who he was talking about.

They sat there for a moment, strangely silent, until Deadpool suddenly jumped up.

"Okay, I'm bored now. Wanna go kill some people?" he asked, his insanely cheerful persona returning at full blast.

Killing… The last time she killed someone, it was because she had to. Deadpool made it sound like it was a sport. "No." she said quietly.

"Okay… How about just maiming? Torturing perhaps? Inflicting some sort of pain?" he sounded almost giddy about the subject.

She glanced over at him, a frosty look in her eyes, "No."

He sighed and plopped back down on the couch, "Well you're no fun…"

She stared at him icily.

"Fine, have it your way, grouchy-puss." He said, "We'll just sit here, staring at the wall, doing nothing."

His silence lasted about two seconds. "UGH! How do you people do this?!" he shouted, jumping up again and starting to pace around the room.

"You people?"

"Normal people! How can you just sit twiddling your thumbs for hours on end?! I can't even stay put for a minute unless I'm watching tv or some shit like that.

Katniss suddenly wondered what tv was like in the 21st century. It had to be better than what they had to watch in Panem…

She tugged him back onto the couch, "Fine, then we'll watch some tv."

"Really?" He asked, "What do you want to watch? Oh wait, you probably wouldn't know any of the shows I watch, what with you being from whole different time and universe and all.".

"Just pick something and shut up already." She frowned, still feeling annoyed about his idea of "fun" being killing.

"We've really gotta work on your attitude, Katpiss."

She glared at him out of the corner of her eyes, but a small smirk was creeping across her mouth.

He suddenly laughed, "Is that a smile I see? Are you…smiling? Is THE Katniss actually smiling? WOOOWWW! This changes everything! Now I really have seen it al—"

She shoved his arm, laughing, "Shut up, would you?"

"A laugh! Even better!" He turned and looked pointedly at something like he did in the alley, "Are you guys seeing this?! This is a life-changing moment right now! This is histo—"

"Joke all you want, but it's not going to change how I feel about your idea of fun." She said, the smile fading.

"Oh, is that why you're mad? Because I like to go out and maim people?"

She sighed, "Yes. Don't you know what happened to me? I mean, if I'm in a book, don't you know my story and how I feel about all that stuff now?"

"Weeeeelllllllllllll… I've never actually read the books all the way through. I only read like to chapter 14."

"What's in chapter 14?"

"When you were up in the tree with Rue and you dropped the tracker jackers on the other tributes' heads?"

Katniss closed her eyes and groaned… She was suddenly pained with the memory of that morning.

"Sorry, d'I hit a nerve?" Deadpool asked, sounding genuinely apologetic.

Forcing the thoughts out of her head, she quickly thought of turning his apology into a joke. "Did you just say _sorry_? Did THE Deadpool just apologize? OH MY GOSH! This is a new milestone in history! I'd never thought I'd see the day—"

He laughed, "Okay, okay, I get it! Good one though."

She grinned smugly, "So, you going to just keep blabbing on all day? Or are we going to watch some tv? I mean, unless you want to keep making both our brains hurt in trying to explain what the fourth wall is and how it works."

"Hey, I may not be good at explaining it, but I'm like the MASTER at breaking it! Hell, I've pretty much VAPORIZED that mother. I've even broken the fourth wall within breaking the fourth wall! If my math is right, that was like…16 walls!"

Katniss's eyebrows stitched together, "Wha—?"

"Oh it was some part of the movie I did not too long ago. Don't really remember what I was doing, but the audience apparently loved whatever it was. Hard to explain."

This just made her even more confused, but she decided to just brush past the subject, "Sooooo, tv?"

"Duh." He said, reaching under his butt to grab a chunky-looking remote. He pressed one of the buttons on it and leaned back, spreading his legs wide to make himself more comfortable.

She glanced over and exhaled, "That is a _really_ unattractive position…"

He looked down at his crotch, "What? I'm just _man-spreading_." He smirked, "Is it making you uncomfortable?" he started scratching his balls just to try and annoy her more.

Inhaling deeply, she decided to just follow his suit and leaned back in the same position, "Nah." She grinned, putting her hands behind her head.

He chuckled, "That's my girl!" He began flipping through channels, finally landing on some sort of cartoon featuring a cat and mouse. "Ah, good ol' Tom 'n' Jerry."

At first, the comedy is a little confusing to Katniss, but she quickly understands and begins to laugh along with Deadpool.

They'd been watching for about 5 minutes when suddenly, someone started shouting from a floor or two downstairs. It was a little hard to hear, but Katniss could make out Spider-Man yelling at who she could only assume was the building's manager. " _WHERE DOES MR. WADE WILSON LIVE?!_ "

" _I'm sorry Mr. Spider-Man, sir, I'm not authoriz—_ "

" _WELL I'M SORRY THAT I DON'T REALLY HAVE TIME FOR THIS! I'VE GOT SOME UNFINISHED BUSINESS WITH HIM AND THAT GIRL HE PICKED UP!_ "

" _Jesus! It's 616! Just stop yelling ple—?_ "

Deadpool stood up quickly, shutting off the television, "That son of a—"

" _Oh he is SO gonna get it!_ " Spider-Man growled from below.

" _What's a grown man dressed like a bug gonna do…?_ " Deadpool muttered. He looked pointedly at the same spot as before, " _Yeah, good point…_ " He turned towards Katniss, "Oh, and uh Ever-mean, we should probably make our grand departure while we still can."

He started tugging her towards the window.

"Uhhh, we're six floors up!"

"I can break our fall!" he laughed.

"Uh-uh, I am not jumping out of a window, not now that I have an incentive to live again."

"Come on Kat—"

"WAAAAAADE!" Spider-Man shouted from down the hall.

"Window or him, your choice."

Katniss glanced back and forth between the door and Deadpool, and making a decision, she grabbed her bow and moved towards the window.

The door hit the ground with a *BOOM* and Spider-Man charged into the room, but they were already on the ledge of the window.

"You are SO DEAD, DEADPOOL!" Spider-Man shouted, but then he saw them at the window.

"Uhhh, let's finish this some other time!" Deadpool said, pulling Katniss and himself out of the window. Katniss braced for impact as they fell.

"YOU SON OF A—!" Spider-Man shouted from above them.

"SEE YA WALL-CRAWLER!" Katniss shouted spontaneously.

There was a nasty crunch from beneath her as they hit the pavement, and it took a second for her to get her bearings, but she stood up as quickly as possible and looked down upon Deadpool's twisted body.

While Spider-Man was still up on the window sill, considering whether to jump or crawl down after them, Katniss did her best to help Deadpool to his, well, _broken_ feet.

"You good?" She asked, picking up her bow and quiver—which miraculously just happened to survive the fall.

Deadpool stood hunched over for a moment, with a finger raised towards Katniss. He lifted up his mask—revealing a revolting mouth and chin—and coughed into his hand, drawing back to find several teeth in it. " _Just a little winded._ " He choked. He looked up right as Spider-Man had decided to jump out of the window. " _Run!_ " he wheezed.

Slinging his twisted arm over her shoulder, Katniss ran down the alley, taking a sharp turn down another, and then another so Spider-Man wouldn't see.

" _Any suggestions?!_ " she asked in almost a whisper as they ran.

" _Well, one of my friends just happens to live around the corner from here._ " He puffed.

" _Awesome._ "

After a lot of twists and turns, and pauses when Spider-Man—yelling furiously—would get close to them, they finally arrived on the doorstep of a tiny, run-down town house. By this time, Deadpool had healed nearly all the way, and wasn't even out of breath, while Katniss, on the other hand, was dripping in sweat, though mainly from stress.

Deadpool tapped on the door, "YO, AL!" he shouted. He turned to Katniss, "I used to live here with her not long ago you know."

"When was that?"

"2016."

"I thought you said we are in 2016?"

Deadpool was about to explain, but the door opened and out walked an elderly black woman, holding a cane out in front of her. She poked it into Deadpool's chest, "What are you doing back here, Wade?"

"How ya been Al? Still looking for that cocaine I told you I hid in there?"

"What?"

"Oh, wait, never mind, that was something I did in the movie…" He laughed. He walked in past her without even waiting for her to respond.

Katniss stood outside of the doorway, confused.

"Come on, girl!" the woman—Al—said waving her cane.

Katniss skirted into the house, avoiding the woman's white can at all costs.

As Al was walking back into the house, and towards her living room, Deadpool set something in her path. Katniss wanted to warn the old woman, but for some reason, she was dying to see the outcome of the scene setting up before her. Al tripped over what Deadpool had set on the floor—a ? –but managed to retain her balance without falling flat on her face. Deadpool burst out laughing and started slapping his knee.

"Still blind as a f*cking bat I see!" he snorted.

Katniss couldn't help but snigger into her fist.

"Still f*cling annoying as ever I see." Al retorted, "What do you want, Wade? And who's the new girl? She smells like she's been living in a mine…filled with roses."

Deadpool was still recovering from his fit of laughter, "Al, meet Katniss. She's from a different universe!" he said giddily. He pulled Katniss towards Al and put their hands together, forcing them to shake, "Katniss, meet Blind Al, she used to be my prisoner once upon a time!"

Getting annoyed with him, Al pushed Deadpool away with her cane, "Wade, you've got 10 seconds to explain what's going on here, and if you haven't come up with a good explanation by then, I am literally going to kick the both of you out."

"Okay, okay, jeez, calm down." He said, patting her head, "We gotta lie low for a bit cuz Spidey's on our tail, and he's not too happy with me at the moment. Oh, and he's also mad at Katniss cuz she made a mess in Time's Square. She's kinda new to this century by the way."

Al sighed and plopped down in an arm chair, "I'm too old for this shit, Wade."

"Well don't get your old lady knickers in a twist, we're only gonna be here for a little while. Just until things die down a bit."

He sat down on the couch opposite of the arm chair and pulled off his mask. Katniss was shocked to see his head looked even more disgusting than his apartment did. It was covered entirely in burn-like scars, and chunks of skin were gone, revealing the muscles beneath. His appearance was haunting, yet she couldn't help but stare. He caught her gaze, "I've got a lovely complexion, don't you agree?" he joked, waving his hand around his face as if presenting a prize. "Come on over and sit down!" he added, patting the cushion beside him. She obliged.

"How long _are_ we staying here?" she asked, wondering if she could handle the slight old person smell the house had for a while.

Deadpool swung his arm around her shoulder—catching her off guard—as he leaned back and relaxed, "Just a day or two."


End file.
